


Wanted

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hux likes to irritate Kylo, Kylo just doesn't get it, Pencil, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: Hux and Kylo discover the difficulties of putting up Wanted posters with Poe Dameron's pretty face on.





	Wanted

Hux knows when Kylo Ren enters the room - something to do with the way the officers present all subtly place themselves behind the sturdier pieces of equipment. He ignores Kylo as the man stomps around the room growling at any officers who accidentally look at him. Rather like Millicent re-establishing her territory when she enters a room, though with slightly fewer hairballs.

 

“The wanted posters haven’t worked,” Hux says eventually as Kylo passes.

 

“What?” Kylo barks. Hux waits but nothing more polite seems to be forthcoming.

 

“People keep stealing them,” he explains.

 

The mask doesn’t move but Kylo seems nonplussed. “Why?”

 

Hux sighs. “It seems that even on a mid-torture mugshot Poe Dameron manages to look, in a word, dashing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Debonair, one might say.”

 

“What?”

 

“Even … dreamy.”

 

Huh keeps his Sabacc face firmly in place. Kylo is fuming and it is delicious.

 

“But our droids can’t take a decent identity photo to save their parts! Everyone looks terrible in them!”

 

Hux does scowl at that. At least Kylo has dark hair and dark eyes going for him. Hux’s identity photo makes him look like a Force ghost left out in the rain.

 

“There must be some still left up,” Kylo goes on. “Surely they’ve not all been stolen.”

 

“No, not all,” Hux says with a casual shrug. “Some have merely been defaced. The phrase “in my pants” added under “wanted,” for example.”

 

Kylo is definitely confused under the helmet, the metal flashing as his head twitches back and forth.

 

“Why would anyone want that? Dameron’s only short but I still don’t see how he’d fit.”

 

_Knew it_. Hux sneers and adds a confirmatory tick on his mental checklist regarding Force training and its lack of education in certain areas.

 

His own copy of the Dameron poster is carefully framed and hidden in his quarters behind a fascinating cutaway diagram of the original Death Star’s navigation system, itself conscientiously clipped from a _Young Imperialist_ magazine when he was a boy.

 

He’s always considered it important to know your enemy.

 

And oh, he intends to.

 


End file.
